El ángel y El cuervo
by Wolfmika
Summary: Itachi se coloco el antifaz y se alejo lo mas rápido posible, para cuando la luna fue descubierta por la nube


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

El ángel y El cuervo

Es curioso, y eso les causa gracia, jamás creyeron encontrarse, parecían dos almas perdidas que al final terminaban por encontrarse para consolarse, darse animo, compartir alegrías, sueños…dolor.

Es curioso que dos personas compartan tanto en tan poco tiempo, es curioso ver como poco a poco el vacio de los corazones heridos comienza a sanar sin dolor, y aquel profundo vacio poco a poco es llenado con ternura. Es curioso que ambos experimentaran el mismo sentimiento y al mismo tiempo…Curioso ¿no? Y con cada mirada, con cada gesto, cada beso y cada caricia; lograra hacerles entrar en un mundo paralelo donde lograban olvidarse de todo y de todos, con el simple propósito de estar solos, juntos y olvidar, olvidar aquello que les causa tanto dolor.

¿Es curioso que el ángel y el cuervo se encuentren cada noche?... no, no lo es. No es casualidad, no es coincidencia, todo desde hace años es planeado y ejecutado con el mas mínimo cuidado para no ser descubiertos.

Una noche mas, una nueva noche.

La luna ya se encuentra en lo alto del cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna parece formar un camino solo para ella, aquel camino la guiara con el cuervo; cada paso le hace sentir una gran emoción imposible de ocultar, sonríe ampliamente, quiere correr, quiere brincar, quiere gritar a los cuatro cielos aquellas palabras que solo el cuervo es capaz de escuchar y ella capas de pronunciarle únicamente a el.

Mas antes de llegar, se detiene y tras de un árbol comienza respirar profundamente, tiene que clamarse aun que su emoción es claramente visible, como si fuera la primera ves. Ya es hora se coloca el antifaz plateado y retoma su camino, frente a ella un enorme y majestuoso árbol en medio del claro de aquel lugar es bañado por la luz de luna dándole una apariencia casi mágica, es en ese lugar.

Mira por todos lados y no lo encuentra ¿Dónde esta el cuervo? Escucha algunas ramas del árbol moverse, no se asusta pero su sonrisa desaparece, esta alerta… las ramas descubren al cuervo quien esta sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, ella sonríe y el le sonríe, bajando cuidadosamente del árbol quedando a una distancia de dos metros entre ambos solo se sostiene la mirada.

Ella se perdía en sus ojos negros, ojos que a pesar de que el portara un antifaz completamente negro igual a la cara de un cuervo, podía ver su brillo, un brillo que solo producía al verla a ella, un negro lleno de pación, pación solo por ella.

-No es normal- dijo el cuervo- que los ángeles estén por estos lugares por las noches, la noche es misteriosa y opaca por completo la belleza de un ser de luz-

-Pero la noche también es hermosa- dijo el ángel- y tu no eres un ser de la oscuridad-

-Día y Noche ¿Cual es la diferencia?- Pregunto el cuervo- ¿Es lo mismo que amar y engañar? -

- El día y la noche, es igual es un circulo vicioso que se repite todos los días eternamente- le respondió- Pero no es lo mismo Engañar cuando se ama- tras esas palabras el ángel se quito su antifaz mostrando sus hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar- y tal ves si lo es engañar cuando no se ama a alguien-

-Por mas cruel que sea la realidad, las personas sufren o viven engañadas- ahora era el cuervo quien se quitaba el antifaz y poco a poco se acercaba hasta ella-

Ella sonrío, esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de el, su forma de expresarse tan poética que le hacían sentir única y exclusiva de el.

Pocos eran los centímetros que los separaban aun, y el corto aquella distancia, y la corto con un simple propósito; apoderarse de los labios del ángel, ella le correspondió la beso sin siquiera tener que pensarlo, ni siquiera por su mente paso la opción de pensar solo actúo dejándose llevar por sus instintos, ambos se dejaron llevar por un beso cargado de pación; separándose poco después cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire nuevamente y un fino hilo de saliva era lo que aun los unía, se miraban a la cara, no necesitaban palabras entre ellos, solo el brillo de sus ojos eran los que hablaban por ellos y compartían el mismo sentimiento en esos momentos.

-Konan- susurro su nombre-

-Itachi…yo- el de cabellos oscuros le impidió hablar un ligero y rápido beso sobre los labios-

-No- le dijo-…Hay que decir la verdad-

Konan sentía que el mágico momento era roto como un cristal, ladeo la mirada y pronto se en camino hasta el frondoso árbol, Itachi solo le seguía con la mirada esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Por favor, aun no- le dijo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por favor Itachi no lo hagas así, romper un compromiso de una relación de mas de cuatro años no es fácil, no cuando ya hay planes de boda- respondió-

-¿Qué importa mas, el amor o el que dirán?- pregunto, su tono era cerio-

-Te amo, pero dame tiempo, solo un poco mas, se que en cualquier momento todos estos años será echados a la basura y abra un nuevo comienzo, pero por favor espera- suplico-

Itachi no soportaba que Konan le pidiera las cosas con ese tono suplicante, era como si el fuera un cruel verdugo y ella una victima implorando piedad. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse mas, una nove estaba ocultando a la luna. Rápidamente se acerco hasta su ángel y la beso, un beso rápido lleno de pación, y ella sabia por que, el tenia que irse.

-Siempre te voy a esperar- dijo por ultimo-

Itachi se coloco el antifaz y se alejo lo mas rápido posible, para cuando la luna fue descubierta por la nube; Konan se encontraba sola con la mirada gacha derramando lagrimas; lloraba y el único testigo de sus amargas lagrimas era la luna, como siempre la luna y las estrellas eran testigo de aquellos cortos y pero magníficos encuentros entre el ángel y el cuervo.

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

**Yo y mis gamas de escribir algo dramático, pero bueno aquí esta ya, y ahora con otra pareja Itachi y Konan me pareció bien escribirla con ellos, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra para este pequeño one shot, original mente el fic tendría por titulo "ENCUENTROS", me pareció mejor el que tiene ya que extrañamente escribí dos fics en el mismo documento completamente distintos, esta es una parte la otra severa después jeje … Sin mas que decir, espero les guste es te fic (hay hasta en rima salió xD)**

**Hasta el próximo fic.**

**Bye bye **


End file.
